


I'll come back for you

by ineedyous



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedyous/pseuds/ineedyous
Summary: "You'll be fine here, I promise. Take care, I'll come back for you when it's all over." Oh, if only it were true.





	I'll come back for you

Pain. Fear. Resignation. Emptiness.

That's what Effie Trinket was feeling in a dark, cold cell.

The Capitol had gone from being full of color and life, to being gray and gloomy. To her.

It was midnight when Katniss blew the Arena with a single arrow and spread her wings. Peacekeepers stormed through the door and she could do nothing but surrender, being dragged to her hell.

Effie is not stupid, she knew something was happening and she knew the Mockingjay had generated a spark in Panem unable to control.

Haymitch had told her not to get involved with the revolution, because she would put herself in danger.

 

_ Haymitch. _

The night of the arrest, he had to escape soon. However, he stopped to say goodbye and tell her the only words that made her hold onto nothing. _That kept her alive._

_"You'll be fine here, I promise. Take care, I'll come back for you when it's all over."_ Oh, if only it were true. Maybe he did not know what Snow was capable of —sacrifice and torture innocent people, even from the Capitol— or perhaps he was just lying; but Haymitch Abernathy is not a liar. At least, not like this.

Where is he now? That was what the escort asked herself whenever her mind cleared of the pain or fainting gloom. Surely he's leading the war, and taking care of two hysterical teenagers. _"Is he thinking of me?"_ Effie wondered. She missed him, she really did. She and Haymitch were never more than mentor and escort, District 12 and Capitol, somewhere between rivals and allies; but that didn't mean the escort didn't feel a strange weight in her heart whenever she saw him. So she always wondered what would have happened if there were no Hunger Games, President Snow and prejudices. Would they have ended up together? Maybe not, maybe Haymitch did not feel anything, but she enjoyed giving that the benefit of the doubt.

 

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open. She prepared for the worst, but was even more frightened when guards that she did not recognize appeared. _Rebel guards._

One of them ran to her as if his life depended on it —and hers did, indeed— and took off his protective mask, revealing a face that Effie Trinket never thought would see again.

"Haymitch," she whispered, barely audible. Her wounds began to hurt, but she did not care at all.  
  
"I told you I'd come back for you, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first one-shot I posted on the internet, specifically fanfiction.net, when we were all uncertain about Hayffie lol. You can also see my spanish version, hope you like it!


End file.
